


Blueberry Pancakes

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year, by the way. We should celebrate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 23: Year
> 
> Very, very late. I know. But I only missed three prompts and I really want to fill all of them.

He blinks his eyes open against the soft light of the early morning, vaguely aware through the sleep-sluggish haze in his mind of something warm and wet and ticklish against the side of his neck. He smiles, closes his eyes again, hums contentedly as another kiss is pressed to his skin. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Blaine replies. “You're awake! Finally!”

“'s early,” Kurt half-complains, snuggling deeper under the covers and reaching for Blaine's arm, hugging it to his chest so that Blaine is pulled flush against his back. This is heaven, waking up this way.

“I've been awake for a while,” Blaine says into Kurt's shoulder, sounding a little miffed at being ignored by his spouse in favor of sleep.

Kurt thinks about it, thoughts slow with Sunday-morning laziness. “What have you been doing?”

Blaine shuffles around until his head is tucked comfortably between Kurt's neck and shoulder, one leg thrown casually over Kurt's hip. “Been watching you.”

“Creep!”

“'s not creepy. I love you. And you're pretty when you're asleep.”

“Are you saying I'm not pretty when I'm awake?” Kurt grins.

“You don't let me stare at you when you're awake.”

“Because it's creepy.”

Blaine sighs happily. “It's been a year, by the way. We should celebrate!”

Kurt frowns. “What has been a year?”

“A year ago today, we were already on our feet carrying furniture and arguing about the right placement of the coffee table.”

“Oh!” Kurt feels the smile spread across his face as he remembers. “Has it been a year already since we moved into this place? You are right, we should celebrate!”

Blaine hugs him closer, brings his mouth close to Kurt's ear, voice lowered in an attempt to sound seductive. “I could give you a Moving Day Anniversary blow job!”

“Mmm.” Kurt wiggles around until he can turn in Blaine's arms, and his heart leaps in his chest as he gets the first good view of his husband's lovely face that morning. After all those years, he still can't believe it sometimes, how lucky he is. This is not even the first apartment they've shared. He's been waking up to this perfect man for so long now and still there are mornings when it feels like such a privilege, he just cannot wrap his head around the fact that this is his life. Sometimes, the happiness still chokes him it's so much. “I was actually hoping for blueberry pancakes,” he says, pouting at Blaine.

Blaine heaves a sigh, shaking his head gravely. “Pancakes. Of course. Gone are the days when you just wanted me for my body, now all I'm allowed to do is cook for you -”

“If you insist,” Kurt says, playfully rolling his eyes at him, “I suppose that the pancakes would taste even better if you helped me work up an appetite before breakfast.”

“Yay!” Blaine exclaims, leaning in to kiss Kurt's nose, then frowns, hesitates. “Wait, you just want me to get your yoga DVD for you, don't you?”

Kurt laughs, threads his fingers through Blaine's messy, tangled mass of curls as he nuzzles their faces together. “Would you? I'd really appreciate it!”

Blaine huffs out an offended breath. “You're horrible. I don't know why I married you, the things I have to endure, I'm a grown man and I can't even have filthy, animalistic morning sex in my own apartment -”

“Are you sure you're fully grown?” Kurt asks, sounding concerned. “Because in that case I'll have to check the returns policy on husbands, I was assured that a husband would be helpful with getting things off the top shelves!”

“Hey!” Blaine hits his shoulder lightly. “It's not like you're a giant! Also, you can't return me!”

“Why not?” Kurt asks. “Did I misread the fine print?”

“No.” Blaine grins. “Because I'll cry.”

“Well, I won't hear that if I have already returned you,” Kurt reminds him.

Blaine's grin widens. “I'll come back here. I'll sit outside your door and whine and howl and wail until you let me back in.”

Kurt shakes his head at him, kisses the skin under his eye. “The scary thing is, I actually do believe you'd be capable of doing that.”

“Absolutely I would!”

“It's a good thing we'll never find out, then,” Kurt says.

“We won't?”

“Of course not,” Kurt smiles. “I'd cry even more than you would.”

“So. I guess you kind of like me, huh?” Blaine asks, sounding smug.

Kurt laughs. “Maybe a little bit.”

“I kind of like you too,” Blaine assures him. “A _little_ bit.”

“I'm very glad to hear it,” Kurt says, and tangles their legs together under the covers.

“So,” Blaine says, fluttering his lashes at Kurt. “Do you think you like me enough to engage in sexual intercourse with me this fine morning?”

Kurt nudges their noses together. “If I must,” he says, sighing sadly, slipping a hand down Blaine's back and under the waistband of his pajama pants. “I guess you are attractive enough. Let's get this over with.”

“You are too kind to me,” Blaine replies, looking pleased as Kurt's hand squeezes his ass.

“So, will you still be able to make me pancakes later if I fuck you now?” Kurt asks, looking concerned.

Blaine thinks about it. “If you'll cuddle me first, yes.”

“Before sex?” Kurt teases, working Blaine's pants down his hips to slip them off. “Well, okay, if you insist -”

“Before pancakes,” Blaine corrects him, kicking off his pants the rest of the way and tugging at Kurt's impatiently. “God, now you're just being difficult on purpose -”

Kurt lifts up a little so Blaine can undress him, nods. “So, that means sex, cuddles, pancakes? In that order?” he says, then gasps and closes his eyes as Blaine's hand closes around him, tugging lightly.

“Sounds good to me,” Blaine agrees, legs falling open as Kurt slips a hand between them, teasing, rubbing, caressing.

“One year in this place,” Kurt muses, quickly retrieving the lube from the nightstand to coat his fingers. “How many times do you think we've had sex here by now?”

Blaine shrugs, seems to think about it. “Not that I haven't lost count either way, but how _would_ you even count that? Like, number of mutually induced orgasms?”

“Probably,” Kurt says, enjoying the way Blaine's breath hitches, the way his body tightens as Kurt pushes the first two fingers inside of him.

“But then,” Blaine continues, a little breathy, “what about last week when you made me come in the shower and then bent me over the – _ahh, hahhhh_ -” he breaks off, throwing his head back as Kurt's fingers find their target, pressing in and massaging the spot with just the right amount of pressure.

“Honey?” Kurt says, leaning in close to touch their faces together as his fingers keep working.

“Yeah?” Blaine pants.

“Shut up already.”

Blaine blinks up at him, face adorably flushed, eyes dark on Kurt's. “But you like it when I'm loud,” he reminds him breathlessly, grins.

And Kurt grins back and kisses him.


End file.
